


Superheroes (And Other Problems)

by Justkelsey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Internship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter-centric, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkelsey/pseuds/Justkelsey
Summary: Peter Parker's biggest problems used to be attempting to get enough sleep and figuring out how the hell he was gonna pay for college and fighting crime on the side. Now he just has more problems.One of them is keeping his secret identity from the world's most renowned superheroes and also his boss, Ironman.Peter applies for an internship at Stark industries for real and totally does not expect to be accepted, let alone end up meeting the freaking Avengers.





	Superheroes (And Other Problems)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work on Archive, I hope you enjoy it. Also please forgive me in advance I don't know a lot in the way of internships and am bullsh#tting my way through this.  
> In addition, I'm VERY loosely following the storyline of the MCU. With a little TAS (The amazing spiderman) added in between. Feel free to imagine Peter Parker however you want though ;)

June 27 2018 

When Peter had applied for the internship at Stark industries, he had fully expected to be rejected. Especially when thousands of college students each year applied and were turned down by the hundreds. Few ever actually got in. After all, Tony Stark was the CEO (Or was it his fiance? Peter didn't know) An Avenger, genius, billionaire, philanthropist. He probably expected only the best. 

Peter had also applied to a dozen other major leading scientific-technological companies. Oscorp also being one. Which he had a slim hope of getting into. Gwen had already gotten in so Peter was just crossing his fingers. But he didn't dare put much on Stark industries, to him, the rejection was inevitable. If college students couldn't make it what was the chance of a high school sophomore getting in? Slim to none hardly. 

To intern at Peter's age was a bit odd to some. Most didn't until they were in Junior or Senior year. And many companies didn't let kids Peter's age intern until they were 18, so his options alone were slim. But Peter was second in his class and could easily skip a grade. Though he chose not to, he wanted to be prepared. And was trying his best to earn a scholarship to a good school, if he could get one, it'd really help. Peter didn't think May could afford to put him through college. So a scholarship would really help. And an internship would help him get a step up and make colleges look at him more seriously. 

Even an internship where Peter carted around coffee all day and got bossed around was better than nothing. 

Even through all the internship applications and extra credit work on top of his homework, Peter was still somehow juggling his double life as Spiderman. Which combined did not make for much sleep or free time. Most nights he finished his homework atop skyscrapers and between bouts of crime fighting. And when he wasn't doing that he was trying to fix his web-shooters for the thousandth or so time, repair his suit and make more web formula. 

When he wasn't doing that he was fixing junk appliances for cheap and delivering pizzas trying to save up what little he had on college savings, no matter how small it was. 

Yeah, he really wanted to get into a good college.

Peter was constantly busy, so it wasn't until a couple weeks later did he get around to reading his emails. In fact, he had almost completely forgotten that he had applied at all. So when he came across an email addressed as 'Stark Industries' he had not hesitated in clicking it, fully prepared for the rejection letter. Though depressing to think about, he knew his chances of getting in. Knew that high school kids got in once every 5 years, if that. Peter was done for, he didn't stand a chance.

But instead, it had said nothing of the sort. No, "We're sorry to say you have not been accepted" or "Although promising, you have been rejected from the program". 

The email asked for Peter (in much more professional wording) to come in for an evaluation. An interview.

Peter had to read the email several times to try to comprehend what he was reading on his little-cracked phone screen. An interview? Did that mean he had made it? Was he being accepted? Or did they just want to see what he was like, to see if he was really who he said he was? Maybe they did it with a lot of the candidates? Maybe they just gathered a lot of them and only brought in the select few they wanted? Was this a group interview? Or did they just want to interview Peter specifically?

By the time it had fully registered what Peter was reading he choked on the other half of his banana muffin. Some of the people on the subway looked at Peter strangely but he was too busy freaking out to care. Stark industries hadn't immediately rejected him upon looking at his age, that had to mean something right? Maybe he was actually being considered? How cool would that be, right?

Peter really tried not to get his hopes up, but it was hard not to be excited. Sure, they hadn't explicitly said he was being accepted but it had to mean something. A chance, however slim it was, was more than Peter could ever ask for. 

By the time he had gotten off the morning commute, he was animatedly talking to Ned about it, the biggest smile on his face. He had texted Aunt May with a dozen other happy face emojis and did a small, somewhat, sorta, excited fist pump. Okay, so maybe he was really excited. He couldn't help himself.

An interview at Stark towers. The Avengers tower. A place he could only dream of and stare at as he swung by. And now he got to go inside? Peter might have well had just died of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Correct me if anything was wrong or if there is anything you think I should know about real life internships cuz' I'm clueless, thanks for reading!


End file.
